Peccati
by Ashes Forgotten
Summary: Sins – even the purest have them. From child to darkness, an event that should have never been overlooked. Was Ginny ever truly innocent after her encounter with Riddle? Maiden and Dragon, the story of prevalent sins.


**Summery: **Sins – even the purest have them. From child to darkness, an event that should have never been overlooked. Was Ginny ever really innocent after her encounter with Riddle? Sins ran true and deep, leading the forsaken to one another. Maiden and Dragon, the story of prevalent sins.

* * *

**Peccati**

— _Prologue:_

_Every sweet has its sour; every evil its good._

— _Ralph Waldo Emerson  
_

* * *

Ginevra, it is such an innocent name. It takes after Guinevere, from the days of King Arthur, and means fair. Funny how such a pure name can hold a twisted past. Guinevere was the beautiful queen who betrayed King Arthur and led her people to a war that created massive destruction. Molly, the second part of my name, means bitter. How can one be beautifully fair yet bitter? Add to it the last name, Weasley, and you have a bitter yet fair maiden who is rather unlucky and traitorous. Amazing how much a simple name can tell about a person. Everyone naturally assumed that I was fine and dandy after the encounter with Tom, but that had to be the turning point in my life. After that I became another Guinevere, only I did not betray a lover, but my entire family. Most certainly they deserved it, though I can still not look back on the events with a crystal conscience.  
  
They should have realized that something was wrong after I was possessed by goddamn Lord Voldemort. They should have noticed that I could never survive being the only female child and the youngest of six overshadowing sons. They should have prevented me from becoming what I was and doing what I did. But they didn't realize, never noticed, and tried to prevent everything too late into the game. Their loss, not my fault. Maybe I wasn't quite as innocent as they believed back before that momentous year. There was absolutely no way I could have survived the first eleven years of my life as the youngest and first female in many generations. My brothers always had the best my family could offer, which was never much, but all I was given was worn out rags and secondhand love. I'm sure my mother and father loved me, but given the amount of older children and current events, the love could never be shown.  
  
The green-eyed monster of jealously was always there, but in those early years it never did any good to show that particular emotion, as it was always ignored. My older brothers meant well, but never acted properly. Ron was the one sibling even close to me until he grew old enough for my other brothers to accept him. Than the 'Dream Team' was created when he turned eleven and salvation was beginning to be lost. No. It wasn't until I spent a good portion of a year selling my soul to Tom Riddle that I officially gave up and realized that the Weasley girl was a bad egg. Everyone thought that I regretted playing pawn to the younger version of Lord Voldemort, but secretly I felt a thrill at being necessary for once in my life. Sure I aided him in a dark task, but at least he needed and wanted me. Things would have turned out for the best if he'd been freed and I'd taken my place as his right-hand girl. Despite what everyone thought, being possessed by Tom Riddle was one of the best parts of my life.  
  
After that occurred and everyone convinced themselves that I was mentally stable and would suffer no repercussions, I began to see things differently. It would have been too easy to let off that I'd gone bad inside, that I desperately wanted everyone dead and for darkness to reign. So for years on end, throughout the majority of my Hogwarts years, I played the part of innocent 'Ginny' Weasley — youngest Weasley and an add-on to the Dream Team. There were moments of spitfire, but they were generally brushed off and I was seen as a bright, yet naïve child. How they were all wrong. Somehow, I'm not sure what the exact turning point was, I finally gave up the act and let my true colors show. My family went into denial after the change, my old peers whispered amongst themselves about the shame I brought, and cracked-up Dumbledore finally saw the truth of what that event so long ago had actually done to me.  
  
I might have simply gone into solitude after the final straw if _he_ had not made himself present in my life. Somehow the dragon embedded itself in my mind and showed me the path I could not only follow but control. Tom Riddle may have opened my eyes and gave me a shove, but the dragon actually led me down the path to greatness — to betrayal. I lived up to my namesake, no doubt, but the cost was dear. Things worked out in the end though, as my dark dragon and I prevailed on top. Fate has a tricky way of plotting our lives out and the ultimate destiny of the black dragon and fair maiden would neither be pleasant or desired. But things happen, the 'what ifs' will always remain, and regret will always remain.  
  
They should have noticed, they should have realized that something went wrong, they should have prevented it all. In the end their reactions were too delayed and the souls were already forsaken. A pity things happened this way, but fate determines and destiny is reached.

**  
A/N:** This will most likely be a prologue if the response is good. If not, it's a one-shot ramble. Ginny couldn't possibly be fine after giving up so much to darkness, and in the books it is constantly overlooked. I felt that I should try a shot at depicting Ginny as a darker character whose event in her first year was pushed to the side and ignored. Draco is just ubber hot, and he makes the perfect Dark Prince for a Dark Weasley. The title is 'Sins' in Italian.


End file.
